


Gobblewalker Family Dinner

by Prime breadwalker (sorayume)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, F/M, References to Drugs, Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars), Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Turkey - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayume/pseuds/Prime%20breadwalker
Summary: The Gobblewalkers meet for Gobble Day!
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Gobblewalker Family Dinner

The day was dark and bleak. Young Luke Gobblewalker was looking upon the yard of his turkeys sorrowfully. He had but a few hours to prepare a great murder rememberance feast also know as GobbleDay for his family. His precious turkeys each with a name were in the yard, happily living their merry lives. But each was spoken for. The great slaughter was to be upon them all too soon

In the sky the Krait Outfitters Gobble day parade of tie fighters was flying by, each tie decorated like a different holovid star

Luke was sad but he took out his lightsaber and carves each of his beloved pets and using the force transferred their bodies with tears in his eyes to transport containers He then took his favorite turkey, named jarjarturjerkin and carved it especially good and stuffed it with Trodarian whiskey stuffing and slathered it in blue butter and set it in the oven He put great care into making all the perfect sides to go along. He made sure to blend some of each side for his father. Since he could not eat solids.

Soon the guests arrived. His father Darth Vader wearing black, like always. He grabbed Luke in a great hug saying "my son!" and rubbing his gloved fingers through his hair.

His sister wearing a turkey themed dress her hair in the shape of croissant rolls and her grunge boyfriend who had a "Make Corellia Great Again " hat on. Immediately her boyfriend han, and his father got into a fight, like ALWAYS.

"You are a no good uneducated scoundrel and not good enough for my whittle Princess!" Vader growled.

Han rolled his eyes "Do we gotta stay leia? I was thinking you and me could just go to the lake" he said, grabbing her suggestively.

"Hannnn we talked about this get along with my father already" Leia replied in a no-nonsense reply.

"Me get along? ME! He's the one calling me names Sweetheart" Han said with a frown

Luke felt stress rise in his chest as they continued to bicker. But his pet white dog R2 ran in and he got on his knees and cuddled him and all his stress went away just like that, R2 was the best dog.

"Aw come on Leia you told me I couldn't bring Chewie! But R2 is here!!!" said Han, taking offense at the double standard. 

"Chewie would rip the turkey apart before it even got out of the oven Han, stop please I promised Luke a good feast day" Leia put her foot down and gave Han the harshest no funny business face she could muster.

The entire group looked over in surprise as the front door opened and in walked grampa Palpatine. He had the ugliest sweater ever seen on and stank to no tomorrow like rotten meat. His decrepit skin almost falling off his ancient body.

"Who invited old stinky" Han whispered to Leia.

"Grandpa!” Luke said with a grimace “What a ...pleasant surprise.”

Palpatine walked right past them all and plopped in the nearest chair and pulled out a holo player and turned it on full volume to Lolth cat news "Rebels continue to eat the remains of the dead from the death star" a broadcaster said, showing obviously fake footage. Everyone else in the room groaned.

"Grandpa! "Shouted Leia “We can't hear ourselves think. Can you turn off Lolth news?!”

Palpatine turned it off and grumbled and started smoking a death stick, right there in the kitchen!

Everyone turned and gave each other knowing looks.

This Gobble day at the GobbleWalker family farm was going to be one for the books alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Turkey Day.  
> Remember that America's Turkey day is based on the root of mass genocide.   
> STAY HOME DONT SPREAD COVID.


End file.
